Sudden Proposal
by anakambigu
Summary: Sasuke tidak bertemu dengan Sakura selama seminggu lebih karena masalah pekerjaan. Karena itu, malam ini Sasuke bermaksud untuk menumpahkan semua kerinduannya kepada tunangannya itu dan sekaligus melamarnya. Apa saja yang mereka lakukan? Bagaimana cara Sasuke melamar Sakura? LEMON! REVIEW PLEASE! PREQUEL 'A Betrayal'.


**"NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO. TIDAK ADA KEUNTUNGAN MATERIAL YANG SAYA DAPATKAN DARI PEMBUATAN FANFIC INI."**

.

.

.

"Sudden Proposal"

.

.

.

Gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu terlihat sedang bersenandung riang sambil membuat pasta tomat kesukaan tunangannya. Hatinya sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu kepulangan laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya itu. Sudah selama seminggu lebih Sasuke melakukan perjalanan dinas keluar kota karena pekerjaannya dan hari ini ia akan pulang.

Ya, pulang. Pulang ke apartemen yang sudah mereka berdua tempati sejak setahun yang lalu. "Ya, sudah selesai," ucap Sakura saat melihat saos tomat yang akan dicampur dengan pasta. Baru saja ia akan mengambil pasta, ia mendengar suara pintu apartemennya dibuka. "Itu pasti Sasuke," ucapnya ceria sambil mematikan kompor.

Dengan langkah ringan Sakura melangkah menuju ambang pintu. Matanya mendapati Sasuke yang sedang membuka sepatu di dekat rak sepatu. "Sasuke."

Merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Mata hitamnya segera bertemu dengan manik hijau Sakura. Senyum tipis tercipta di wajah Sasuke saat ia melihat tunangan yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Belum sempat Sasuke membalas panggilan Sakura, dirinya sudah lebih dulu dipeluk sehingga membuat Sasuke sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. "Aku merindukanmu, Sakura."

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke," balas Sakura. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka sambil menumpahkan segala kerinduan yang mereka rasakan. Pria bermarga Uchiha itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Sakura, berusaha menghirup aroma gadisnya itu sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Sakura yang disambut dengan gelengan Sasuke. "Bagus, kalau begitu kau mandi dulu lalu makan."

Kali ini Sasuke menjauhkan kepalanya dan menatap lekat-lekat Sakura. "Tapi aku ingin memakanmu, Sakura."

"Eh?"

Belum sempat Sakura bereaksi, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu mencium bibirnya brutal dan mendorongnya hingga punggung Sakura menyentuh tembok. Bibir Sasuke dengan lihai membelai bibir atas dan bibir bawah Sakura bergantian.

"Hhh..." Sakura mendesah. Saat bibir mereka terpisah, Sasuke dapat melihat wajah Sakura yang merona merah dengan tatapan sayu. Ah sial! Dia benar-benar tidak dapat mengelak kalau dia sangat merindukan gadisnya ini.

Baru satu tarikan napas yang dapat Sakura ambil, tapi Sasuke sudah membungkam mulutnya lagi. Kali ini lidah Sasuke yang memanjakan mulut Sakura. Otot tanpa tulang itu segera mencari langit-langit mulut Sakura yang memang sangat sensitif.

Sasuke bahkan sengaja memperlambat gerakan lidahnya saat menyentuh langit-langit mulut Sakura. "Engghh..." Sakura mengerang erotis saat rasa geli menjalari tubuhnya.

Jika mulut Sasuke sibuk dengan mulut Sakura, maka kedua tangan Sasuke sejak tadi sudah berhasil melepas celemek Sakura dan sekarang sedang menggulung kaos Sakura ke atas. Ciuman Sasuke terlepas lagi. Pria itu menyeringai saat melihat keadaan Sakura yang sudah kacau, membuat selangkangan Sasuke terasa panas seketika.

"Kau menggoda, Sayang," ucap Sasuke sambil menaikkan bra Sakura sehingga terlihatlah dua gunung kesukaan Sasuke. Tanpa aba-aba, laki-laki itu menjilat salah satu payudara Sakura. Sedangkan tangan kanan Sasuke dengan asyik mengelus dan meremas payudara yang lain.

Kedua tangan Sakura hanya bisa meremas rambut Sasuke sambil terus mengeluh. "Enghh... Ahhmm... Sasuhh-ke..."

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan kepalanya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali. Tangan kanan Sasuke masih setia meremas payudara Sakura. Sedangkan tangan kirinya sudah berhasil turun ke paha Sakura dan menyelinap masuk ke rok juga celana dalam Sakura.

Karena gesekan erotis Sasuke di vaginanya, Sakura merasa semakin panas. Tubuhnya sudah tidak sabar dan ia ingin meminta lebih dari ini. Tempo Sasuke terlalu lambat, tunangannya ini pasti sedang berusaha mengerjainya. Saat ciuman mereka terputus, Sakura menatap Sasuke memohon.

Sasuke mengerti dengan tatapan tunangannya itu. Gadisnya ini sudah tidak tahan dan ingin segera meledak. Melihat Sasuke yang mulai melepas ikat pinggang dan celana panjangnya, Sakura juga ikut menarik turun celana dalamnya sendiri dengan tangan gemetar.

"Kenapa gemetar, hn?" tanya Sasuke di telinga Sakura sambil menyiapkan kejantanannya di depan liang vagina Sakura.

"Hhh..." Sakura mendesah karena kepala penis Sasuke terus menggesek lubang vaginanya. "Kumohon..."

JLEB!

"AKHhh! Hhngg!" Sakura melenguh kencang karena desakan penis Sasuke yang begitu tiba-tiba. Rasanya lubang vaginanya terasa sangat penuh dan mengganjal. Memang terasa tidak nyaman pada awalnya tapi Sakura tahu setelah ini ia akan merasakan nikmat yang tiada tara.

"Nghh! Huh! Huh!" Tubuh Sakura terhentak-hentak begitu Sasuke memulai gerakan maju-mundurnya. Mulut Sasuke juga tak tinggal diam, mulutnya sudah sejak tadi menginvasi leher Sakura yang mulus itu. Tangan kirinya terus meremas payudara Sakura.

Rasanya Sakura berada di awang-awang karena mendapatkan kenikmatan di tiga titik sekaligus. Sasuke benar-benar tahu di mana letak titik sensitif Sakura. "Ohh... Sasu... Aku mau hngghh..."

"Keluarkan saja, Sakura. Aku suka mendengar desahanmu," ucap Sasuke sambil terus menghentak-hentak tubuh Sakura. Laki-laki itu sedikit meringis saat penisnya merasa disedot oleh vagina Sakura. Detik berikutnya ia dapat merasakan vagina Sakura yang berkedut-kedut, siap menumpahkan cairannya.

"Huhhhngg..." desah Sakura panjang saat ia mencapai orgasme. Tubuhnya hampir saja terjatuh kalau tidak ditahan oleh kedua tangan Sasuke.

Laki-laki itu mendekat ke telinga Sakura. "Kau tidak boleh merasakannya sendiri, Sayang," ujarnya kemudian kembali membungkam mulut Sakura dengan ciuman memabukannya.

Tubuh Sasuke masih tetap menusuk Sakura dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. "Sial," geram Sasuke di antara kulumannya dengan Sakura.

"Hngg!" Sakura tiba-tiba saja melepas paksa ciuman mereka saat sadar kalau mereka tidak menggunakan pengaman. "Berhenti ahnn... Sasuke... jangahhnn di dalammnhnn..." ucapnya tidak jelas di antara desahannya.

"Kau tenang saja, Sayang," sahut Sasuke. Akhirnya gelombang panas yang sejak tadi sudah dirasakan Sasuke itu mulai tercapai. "Ghh!" Dengan sekali hentakan keras, penisnya mengejang dan menumpahkan banyak sekali sperma ke dalam rahim Sakura.

"Huhhhh..." Sakura melenguh panjang karena kehangatan yang pertama kali ia rasakan menjalari rahimnya. Tubuh Sakura kemudian merosot ke bawah mengikuti tubuh Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu merosot.

Mereka berdua akhirnya terduduk di lantai dalam keadaan yang masih menyatu. Sakura duduk di atas pangkuan Sasuke dengan kedua kaki yang terbuka lebar. Gadis bermata hijau itu menatap manik hitam Sasuke meminta tanggung jawab. "Bagaimana kalau aku hamil?" tanyanya.

Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Jawabannya mudah. Kita akan menikah."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura masih belum yakin.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke asal kemudian merogoh saku kemejanya. Manik hijau Sakura membulat besar saat melihat kotak berwarna merah yang ada di tangan Sasuke. "Menikahlah denganku, Sakura," ucap Sasuke sambil membuka kotak itu dan menarik cincin di dalamnya.

"Sasuke..." Sakura sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata saat melihat cincin yang sedang dipakaikan Sasuke di jari manis kirinya. "Aku senang sekali," lanjutnya kemudian memeluk laki-laki itu.

"Hn. Aku mencintaimu, Sakura," sahut Sasuke sambil membalas pelukan Sakura.

Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka. "Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu. Kapan kita menikah?"

"Dua bulan lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk bersemangat setelah melepas pelukannya. Kedua mata berbeda warna itu sejenak saling menatap sampai akhirnya wajah Sakura tiba-tiba memerah.

"Kau kenapa, Sayang?" tanya Sasuke mengelus lembut pipi Sakura.

"Kau mengeras lagi," sahut Sakura.

Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Itu artinya ronde berikutnya dimulai."

Wajah Sakura merona hebat mendengar kalimat Sasuke barusan. "Ngomong-ngomong kau ingin anak laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Tentu saja laki-laki," sahut Sasuke mantap sambil mengecup sekilas bibir Sakura. "Aku anak tunggal jadi aku ingin anak laki-laki."

Sakura mengangguk. "Kita akan memiliki anak laki-laki," ucap Sakura kemudian memulai menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun sebagai isyarat bahwa ronde kedua mereka telah dimulai.

.

.

.

~The End~

 **A/N: Fanfic ini adalah Prequel dari A Betrayal, jangan lupa mampir ke A Betrayal juga yaaa...**

 **Bagi yang ingin menumpahkan unek-uneknya, silahkan gunakan kotak review di bawah. Semua review akan diterima dengan senang hati :D Kotak reviewnya jangan dikacangin yaa~ ayo ikutan review, biar kotak reviewnya tambah seru hehehe...**


End file.
